


Sunny Olive

by DailyLife



Series: Imagine if... [5]
Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Birthdays, Children, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Infants, Pregnancy, Recovery, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if...</p>
<p>The squad finds out about Rafael's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Olive

**Author's Note:**

> So the wife character is nameless because I just didn't wanna go there.

It started off as a reoccurring sight at Rafael's trials. A pregnant woman would sit at the corner of the bench every single day. At first Olivia thought she was related some how to one of the victims or even the defendants.

After seeing her at another trail she thought it was a very good rouse for a reporter. She kept showing up, for two months straight she was at every single hearing, arraignment, trial of Rafael's. Liv was going to talk to Rafael about getting a restraining order for stalking him until she saw him and her talking after a trial. She smiled excitedly and he put his hand on her shoulder, smiled and left, something Olivia never seen before.

 

And then she found out who this woman was after Rafael got stabbed, in court, with a piece of evidence. The defendant had got him good in the stomach, barely missed the large intestine but hit the small, causing some light internal bleeding that required surgery. 

Olivia walked into Rafael hospital room after the doctor told her that he should be waking up soon and she needed his statement for paper work, she walked into find this woman- still pregnant sitting in a hair holding Rafael's hand. A little boy sat on the ground and an much older girl laying almost asleep on couch. She lifted her eyebrows as the pregnant woman looked up to her and smiled. 

"You must be Olivia Benson, I've been meaning to meet you."

Olivia cracked a small smile but was still confused. "Of course- Rafael hadn't mentioned you, are you his sister?"

She laughed lightly, waking up the teenage girl on the couch. "Lucia would be happy if I was his sister. But no I'm Rafael's wife.. He didn't tell you about us did he?"

Olivia shook her head no, she glanced at Rafael before opening her mouth to speak but closing it quickly as she introduced the children in the room. "Our oldest- Esmerelda is on the couch and this is Jonathan but we call him Donny. He was after-" She had picked up the boy and set him in her lap.

"Captain Don Cragen?" Olivia blurted out, regretting it almost immediately- there was no way Rafael named his kid after a Captain that he barely knew.

"Yes and Jonathan came from- who was it.." She paused for a second before finding the name "After John Munch, they've both been wonderful god father's." 

Olivia was honestly surprised- actually a bit disappointed that Rafael was married with two kids and one on the way. He had always been so nice, so kind to her and drank with the squad after hours, always stayed later to finish the job than she was doing now. He did all of that with a family back home, but then again she did see why for their protection he would keep them hidden.. still.

"It was a pleasure to meet you- all. If you would be as so kind to call me or send a message through a doctor when he wakes up, I need to get his statement for some paper work which I need to get working on."

She smile, happily and unfazed. "Of course, he will probably ask where you are when he wakes up. He usually does."

Olivia smiled back and left the room, very confused about everything.

 

It was three months later when Barba was back in full swing, knocking out case after case but still not saying a word about his wife or kids, it was probably still a touchy subject. They had just finished a case, took the photos off the white board and cleaned it of the names when the doors to the bullpen opened and Jonathan ran through them to Rafael.

Much to the entire squads surprised Rafael swooped up Jonathan and sat him on his hip, greeting his son enthusiastically. His wife, daughter and a baby carrier entered as well, Rafael kissed his wife who had a large box in her hands and said something in Cuban slang to Esmerelda who held the baby carrier. Amanda looked to Olivia who was still looking at Rafael who was talking to her. "What are you doing here I thought I was going to pick you all up after lunch?"

You smiled and set the box on the table "I thought your squad would want to celebrate your birthday with you."

A collective groan came from the squad and then a mass of questions of why he didn't tell them, something about doughnuts and then Olivia hushed them.

He laughed and set Jonathan down with protest to take the blanket off the baby carrier and smiled when he saw his newest little girl sleeping. Carefully he picked her up and settled her into his arm before addressing again. "You really wanted to tell them didn't you?" He sighed and turned to the squad. "So this is my wife, my oldest daughter Esmerelda, my son Jonathan and the newest member of my family."

Jonathan was already babbling to Sonny by the time to Rafael got to his youngest child. "We were going to wait till either Olivia's or Carisi's birthdays to tell you guys that we named her after them- Sunny Olive."

Carisi shot straight up, complete forgetting about Jonathan. "Are you serious?"

Olivia covered her mouth as Rafael cooed to the infant, he bubbly spirit already filling up the room. "Carisi you better not make me regret this." He snapped back to him, this time with a smile.

Carisi's face was flushed and Olivia walked over to Barba who handed Sunny over to her, "Rafael I can't say how happy I am, thank you so much." She said, smiling to the child who yawned and grabbed on to Olivia's finger.

Rafael looked over at Fin who had a pile of cash in front of him, he looked to Carisi who grabbed a few bills out of his wallet and then threw them at him. Fin looked up and smiled "We had a bet you were gay, they lost." 

Dodds frustratedly hand Fin his money, Rafael laughed and looked to Olivia who was all over Sunny.


End file.
